


Les moissons de la mort

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Quatrevingt-treize | Ninety-three - Victor Hugo
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Death, Family Feels, Foreshadowing, Gen, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: La Mort visite un champ de bataille dans la Bretagne contre-révolutionnaire.
Relationships: Cimourdain & Gauvain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Les moissons de la mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taraxacum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le prompt de Tara : _Pour un roman qui se passe dans une terre de légendes, tout cela en manque singulièrement! Gauvain a été élevé pour ne pas croire à ce genre de bêtises, par nul autre que Cimourdain. Et pourtant, voici que l'ancien percepteur est le seul à pouvoir arracher son ancien élève à Viviane/Le royaume des fées/L'ankou, peu importe._

Cela avait été une victoire, l'ennemi en fuite sans pouvoir emporter toutes ses réserves, un village et un bosquet stratégique gagnés. Pour Gauvain, les victimes étaient toujours trop nombreuses, et Cimourdain le soupçonnait de pleurer les royalistes aussi.

"Que faisons-nous des morts ?" demanda Radoub.

"Creusez une fosse," ordonna Gauvain.

Une grande fosse pour tout le monde, alliés comme ennemis. C'était égalitaire, mais ce n'était pas égal. Creusée par des républicains, Cimourdain comme prêtre. Ce serait presque une punition pour leurs ennemis, pensa Cimourdain.

Certains d'entre eux préféraient mourir sans sépulture chrétienne plutôt que d'être bénis par un prêtre assermenté, un traître, sans même parler d'un ancien prêtre qui se battait aux côtés des républicains.

Cimourdain ne les en bénissait qu'avec plus d'acharnement. Sa foi en Dieu, sans être totalement éteinte, était une lumière si lointaine qu'il perdait parfois trace des sentiments qu'elle éclairait en lui. Etait-ce de la colère contre les horreurs de ce monde, ou de l'espoir en une autre justice ? C'était, en tout cas, quelque chose qu'il voulait déverser sur le monde et sur les morts, quitte à les aveugler, comme toutes les autres lumières.

* * *

"Je voudrais vous dire, mon commandant, que les hommes parlent." dit Radoub. Il fit une pause, pour marquer son sérieux. "Pas ceux du bataillon du Bonnet Rouge, ou au moins pas trop, mais plus les locaux, vous savez. Apparemment on aurait vu des fantômes près de la fosse, et même si je ne crois pas à ces superstitions... Il est important que certains y croient et que... peut-être changer la place du camp ?"

Cimourdain fronça le sourcil. "Je n'autoriserai pas de telles marques de superstition dans l'armée."

Radoub sembla inconfortable. "C'est ce que je leur ai dit aussi."

"Radoub," répondit Gauvain, "la place est excellente, il y a peu de chances pour que nous l'abandonnions. Mais peux-tu faire venir un des soldats qui t'a parlé de ce phénomène ?"

Le sergent repartit.

"N'avons-nous pas assez de dangers réels à craindre?" tempêta Cimourdain. "Des fantômes, maintenant." Lui qui croyait si peu avait parfois du ressentiment envers ceux qui croyaient si facilement, si inutilement.

"Les serviteurs du château croyaient aux fantômes, et à la fée Viviane," répondit Gauvain. "Vous rappelez-vous, la cuisinière racontait des contes et des légendes tous les soirs aux autres serviteurs, et plus d'une fois je me suis échappé de mon lit pour écouter."

"J'en étais bien fâché. L'esprit humain ne se crée des monstres que pour éviter de voir les vrais ennemis. Il se crée des joies imaginaires pour oublier qu'on lui refuse son pain quotidien."

"Mais vous, maître, vous m'appreniez les mythes grecs."

"C'est différent ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'aucune de ces histoires étaient vraies. Ce sont juste des modèles de l'Antiquité."

"Pas toujours des modèles," fit remarquer Gauvain avec un doux sourire.

"Pas toujours," confirma Cimourdain, "mais tu étais trop jeune pour ces histoires-là. En attendant, personne n'essaie d'utiliser les mythes grecs pour rétablir les rois, et le pouvoir que ces âneries donne aux prêtres réfractaires ne devient que trop réel quand personne n’ose plus les toucher ou même les dénoncer. J'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles des villageois prétendre que les chouans étaient protégés par les fées des bois.

Gauvain rit. Cimourdain ne put lui en tenir rigueur.

Radoub revint avec un soldat. "Ce n'est pas le seul à avoir peur. Mais lui était sur place, mon commandant !" commenta-t-il fièrement.

Gauvain le regarda avec curiosité. "Dis-nous ce que tu as vu," demanda-t-il.

"Je voudrais d'abord dire, mon commandant, que je ne suis pas un lâche. Je me suis battu comme n'importe qui d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai demandé à être de garde ce soir-là, alors que la fosse venait juste d'être creusée. Je n'ai pas dormi, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Et je l'ai entendue, la charrette de l'Ankou ! L'essieu faisait un bruit terrible, comme s'il était rouillé, et les chevaux sifflaient si fort ! Je ne voulais pas regarder. Je l'ai fait quand même au cas où ce serait une ruse des aristocrates. Personne de bon sens ne se ferait passer pour l'Ankou, c'est appeler la mort, mais des fois, on ne sait jamais. Mais non, je l'ai vu. Maigre avec son grand chapeau, et les morts dans sa charrette."

Cimourdain et Gauvain connaissaient bien cette légende tous les deux, et Gauvain resta pensif.

"Cela n'a aucun sens," commenta Cimourdain. Mais il laissa Gauvain répondre à l'homme.

"Et maintenant que la Mort - l'Ankou est passé, qu'y a-t-il à craindre ?" demanda le jeune commandant. "Pourquoi reviendrait-il ?"

"Il y avait tellement de morts ! Il ne peut pas les transporter tous à la fois !"

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit un obstacle pour la Mort," observa Gauvain. "Les âmes ne sont pas les corps, elles n'ont pas de poids, pas de taille."

"Si," répondit l'homme, buté, ignorant le reniflement de mépris de Cimourdain. "Et même s'il pouvait en entasser autant sur la charrette, il n'a pas le temps, en une seule nuit."

"S'il doit revenir, ne pouvons-nous pas juste le laisser faire ?" proposa Gauvain. "Recueillir les âmes des morts est quelque chose qui doit être fait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Parce qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Mais l'Ankou n'a jamais refusé d'emmener un vivant aussi ! C'est trop dangereux, mon commandant."

"Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas prendre de risque. Cette nuit, je serai de garde, avec des volontaires. Si je vous dis que l'Ankou n'est pas revenu, vous me croirez, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'homme hocha la tête, puis frissonna. "Faites attention, mon commandant. Tous les bataillons ont besoin de vous."

* * *

Radoub n'avait voulu laisser à personne d'autre l'honneur de monter la garde avec Gauvain. Il était tard, la nuit tombait, une courte nuit d'été, fraîche pourtant. Gauvain avait, en prévision de cette nuit, fait une sieste l'après-midi, et se sentait alerte et reposé.

"Nous avions des fantômes, sous l'ancien régime, à Paris," fit remarquer Radoub.

"Plus maintenant ?"

"Les fantômes, c'est comme les rois, mon commandant. Quand on leur manque de respect, ils deviennent autre chose, c'est comme s'ils n'existaient plus."

Le silence retomba, et ils restèrent vigilants. Gauvain était déterminé à chercher des espions royalistes, plus que le char de la Mort.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner quand il entendit un bruit d'essieu rouillé.

Cela pouvait, bien sûr, être quelque chose d'autre. Mais après un échange de regards avec Radoub, ils décidèrent de ne pas crier "qui va là ?" et d'attendre, leurs carabines armées, dans les buissons.

La charrette semblait faite d'ombre. Elle était tirée par trois chevaux, formant un triangle, une méthode d'attelage inusitée en Bretagne. Le cheval de tête était pâle même en pleine nuit, et avançait sans cavalier. Sur les deux autres, des hommes penchaient la tête. Le cocher, de grande taille, portait un large chapeau couleur de terre moisie.

C'était tout ce que Gauvain avait imaginé enfant, quand il pensait au char de l'Ankou, et encore bien pire. Les souvenirs lui montèrent à la gorge, un effroi irrationnel qui était aussi de la compassion. Il avait pourtant côtoyé la mort depuis, la vraie, et ne l'avait pas crainte.

Comme mesmérisé, il suivit le char, continuant à se cacher derrière les buissons, et Radoub marcha derrière lui. La Mort ne bougea pas mais les deux autres hommes, formes sombres, descendirent du cheval pour ramasser les morts. Ils ne creusaient pas la tombe, réalisa Gauvain, les morts émanaient de la terre, comme un brouillard au dessus d'un marais, assez pour être agrippés par les deux hommes et jetés au fond de la charrette.

Gauvain n'y avait pas cru. Il était venu par esprit de justice, mais il réalisait maintenant qu’il n’avait rien prévu au cas où il rencontrerait effectivement la mort personnifiée. Cette beauté, cette grandeur, qu’il avait vues dans l’imagination d’un peuple avaient été pour lui juste un rêve, qui tournait maintenant en cauchemar.

Pour éloigner son esprit de la terrible vision en face de lui, une partie de son esprit commençait déjà à imaginer où ils installeraient leur nouveau camp. Oserait-il dire la vérité à tous ses hommes ? Il ne pourrait pas leur mentir en parlant de miasmes - il espérait qu'ils ne lui demanderaient pas ses raisons.

Et puis, un des hommes, au lieu de se laisser transporter comme un cadavre raidi, se mit à se convulser. Les ouvriers de la mort n'en parurent pas troublés, et le menèrent vers la charrette comme s'il ne bougeait pas. Mais l'homme pointa Gauvain du doigt en criant "Lui, lui ! C'est lui qui m'a tué !"

Pour la première fois, l'Ankou leva la tête, et leva son grand chapeau. Son visage était un crâne blanchi, à part les yeux, qui étaient brillants comme des braises.

Le voix de Gauvain s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

"Va prévenir Cimourdain," put-il enfin souffler à Radoub. Puis, il fit un pas dans la direction de l'Ankou, incapable de détourner le regard pour voir si Radoub suivait ses ordres.

L'Ankou lui fit signe, l'invitant à monter près de lui. Gauvain s'exécuta. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il était poussé par une force inhumaine, ou une bien trop humaine - politesse, curiosité, effroi ?

"Ainsi vous avez dû revenir," dit-il. "Un de mes soldats vous a vu la nuit dernière."

"Ces hommes devaient mourir, bien sûr, comme chacun," répondit l'Ankou. "mais ils ne devaient pas mourir aujourd'hui. Un homme qui est tué, non pas par un accident, mais par la volonté d'un autre homme, est quelque chose de différent. Ramasser leurs âmes est plus difficile."

L'Ankou parlait avec une voix grave et éraillée, mais clairement féminine. Gauvain en fut surpris. Il se rappela une légende selon laquelle le dernier mort de l'année prenait ensuite le rôle de l'Ankou. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit un homme à chaque fois.

L'Ankou regarda la sabre de Gauvain.

"Sais-tu qu'un objet qui a déjà tué tuera encore ? Qu'il peut se retourner contre son maître ?"

"Je le savais," répondit Gauvain. "Mais cela s'applique aux bâtons, aux faux, aux instruments de paix. Mes sabres sont faits pour cela, et chacun de mes soldats préfère tuer encore, plutôt que d'être tué.”

"Tes sabres ne devraient-ils pas rêver de paix ?" demanda l'Ankou. “Peut-elle venir s’ils sont sans cesse inondés de sang ?”

“C’est moi qui contrôle mes sabres,” répondit Gauvain. “Je prends la responsabilité de chacune des morts que j’ai provoquées, mais aussi de chacun des coups que j’ai bloqués.”

“Et la guillotine ? Cette autre lame dont la course n’est jamais bloquée ? Qui l’arrêtera ?” L’Ankou soupira “Et qui contrôlera tes sabres, quand je serai partie avec toi ?”

Gauvain sentit le froid de la mort s’infiltrer dans ses os. Pouvait-il protester contre cette justice implacable ? Il avait transgressé un interdit, il était resté observer le mystère de la mort, et le sang sur ses mains avait fait le reste. Il n’abandonnerait pas si facilement, pourtant. Il voulait vivre, comme tout jeune homme à l’âme innocente et à l’avenir brillant. Et il pensait que Cimourdain, son père, et la République, sa fille, avaient besoin de lui.

“Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire, pour que je paie ma dette envers vous, pour que vous me laissiez partir ?” demanda-t-il. En cet instant, dans cette nuit encore étouffée par le brouillard, son allure fière et son beau visage étaient presque la lumière du jour. Il était beau comme un héros de conte de fées. Le plus terrible des ogres, après lui avoir confié trois tâches impossibles, l’eût laissé partir, se fût repenti en pleurant. La fée Viviane eût poussé de grands soupirs en voyant qu’il n'était pas le chevalier dont il portait le nom, qu’il se souciait d’Arthur aussi peu que de Louis, et l’aurait quitté avec un baiser sur le front. Seule la mort est imperturbable et cruelle, fauche les meilleurs et les plus doux.

“Tu n’as rien à offrir,” répondit la femme au visage squelettique. “Tu m’appartiens déjà.” Gauvain sentit les grimaces de haine satisfaite sur les visages des morts, plus nettement qu’il ne pouvait les voir.

“Mais pas moi, pas encore.” répondit la voix de Cimourdain. Sa voix était grave, sépulcrale, comme si elle retentissait déjà dans le monde des morts, ou dans la grandeur de la Convention, ce qui n’en est pas si éloigné. Mais Gauvain avait beau chercher dans la nuit, ne trouvait pas, dans son inquiétude, cet austère visage tant aimé.

Puis la nuit sembla soudain moins noire, les corps ricanants qui s’étaient réjoui du sort de Gauvain plus transparents qu’une ombre dans le brouillard. Cimourdain était là, la lumière de la lune éclairant son visage pâle et déterminé.

* * *

Radoub n’avait pas réveillé Cimourdain. Le dédain du prêtre pour les légendes et les superstitions n’avait pas résisté aux inquiétudes du père. Il était encore en train de tenter d’étouffer un terrible pressentiment quand le sergent avait surgi dans sa tente. Il n’avait pas eu besoin d’explications, et il avait couru, plus vite qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait même dans ses jeunes années.

Ce n’était pas le visage triste, aux espoirs éteints, de Gauvain qui lui avait raconté l’histoire de ce qui s’était déroulé pendant son absence. Ce n’était pas le visage de pierre de la mort, mais les faces déformées par la haine des morts royalistes qui lui dit tout. Cimourdain comprenait trop bien la haine. En cet instant, il haïssait la mort pour exister.

Il ne lui appartenait pas, s’exclama-t-il, avec plus de certitude qu’il en ressentait. N’était-il pas, au contraire, marqué par elle, au coeur de la vie stérile et terrible qu’il avait menée ?

Mais parmi les défunts dont les yeux de flamme tentaient de réduire son âme en cendre, pas un ne put dire “c’est lui qui m’a tué”, englués qu’ils étaient dans cette vérité dernière qu’est la mort.

“Que veux-tu ?” demanda la Mort. Lui donner ce nom plutôt que l’Ankou aidait à la sentir réelle, à ne pas totalement admettre qu’il était perdu dans un monde de contes et de balivernes qu’il avait toujours renié. Mais il ne pouvait plus l’ignorer, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à enlever sa vie et son coeur.

“Pourquoi me prends-tu cet enfant quand il n’est ni malade ni blessé ?”

“Il a vu le char de l’Ankou,” répondit la mort. “Il n’est pas rare qu’un des défunts vous emporte dans ce cas. Le droit est de mon côté. Il l’est toujours.”

Cimourdain n’invoqua pas Dieu. Même quand il y croyait, il savait que sa justice ne s’était jamais appliquée sur terre, pas tant que les hommes ne la prenaient pas entre leurs mains.

“Quel prix demandes-tu ?” Bien sûr, Cimourdain donnerait sa vie, ou son salut éternel, pour Gauvain. Parfois, il espérait être né pour cela. “Si quelqu’un doit payer le prix de la haine, ces morts que tu emportes voudront mon âme plus encore que celle de Gauvain. Demande-leur.”

Il savait qu’il ne valait pas Gauvain. C’était pourtant la première chose à tenter. Mais il savait aussi qu’il était plus haï, non pas parce que ces hommes avaient la moindre considération pour la clémence de Gauvain, mais parce qu’il était beau et vaillant, et parce que Cimourdain avait voté pour la mort du roi.

“C’est lui qui a versé le sang de leur coeur,” répondit l’Ankou, “pas toi. Les morts peuvent se venger, mais ils n’ont pas ce choix.”

La rancœur et le mépris s’enfoncèrent en Cimourdain plus profondément. La vengeance n’était pas si simple. Un paysan qui mourait de misère aurait dû pouvoir entraîner dans la noirceur de l’autre monde les nobles et les prêtres qui l’avaient écrasé d’impôts. Mais cette cruauté-là n’avait jamais compté. Cimourdain, il le savait, avait une part dans la mort des soldats royalistes ici. Il avait voté les lois contre lesquelles ils se rebellaient, il avait participé aux plans de guerre. Il avait même sauvé, deux fois, la vie de Gauvain, pouvait-il y avoir conséquence plus directe ? Cimourdain refusait de tuer sur le champ de bataille, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être hypocrite et croire que cela rendait sa main blanche.

La mort, comme les fées, voyait à courte distance et devait soutenir le roi. Cimourdain ne lui fit pas ce discours, ce lâche silence, alors que son esprit tempêtait, était la seule flatterie qu’il pouvait offrir.

Pourtant, si un roi haï avait tenu son enfant, comme il aurait supplié ! Mais la Mort était-elle capable de pitié ou même de cruauté ? Peut-être de l’orgueil, pourtant. Seul celui qui sait aimer n’en a pas.

“Tout ce que j’ai, je vous le donnerai.” promit-il. “Je m’inclinerai devant vous, je reconnaîtrai votre domination sur le monde et votre nécessité, à vous seule parmi les terreurs. Ne me prenez pas mon enfant, pas maintenant !”

Le visage du jeune homme était blême et il n’avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation, comme s’il était déjà perdu dans les ombres.

“Es-tu son père ?”

“Pas par le sang, mais par le coeur, je suis son père et sa mère.” Ces mots auraient dû être difficiles à prononcer, cachés tout au fond de son coeur, mais les danger les mettait à nu.

“Je n'écris pas les lois,” répondit la mort.

Cimourdain se retint de crier : qui les fait ? Avez-vous confiance en lui, ou est-ce un autre souverain inutile ? Ce n’est pas dans les règles du Dieu que je connais. Et personne ne devrait obéir à des lois injustes. Il se tut et attendit la sentence.

“Tu veux qu’il vive plus qu’un bataillon de soldats veut sa mort, tu l’aimes plus qu’ils le haïssent. Il t’aime aussi. Il porte toujours ma marque, le veux-tu pourtant ?”

“Bien entendu !”

“Et tu en seras marqué aussi.”

“Que m’importe ?”

Gauvain sembla flotter en dehors de la charrette, puis tomba dans les bras de Cimourdain. Il était glacé et mortellement pâle.

Cimourdain le porta, une nouvelle force donnée par l’urgence, et courut jusqu’à la tente du chirurgien militaire, le réveilla en criant. Gauvain fut couché sur un matelas de fortune, Cimourdain le soigna, le veilla tout le reste de la nuit. Il serra les dents et s’abstint d’user de violence quand il entendit des soldats discuter dehors, l’un d’entre eux assurait que quiconque avait parlé à l’Ankou mourait dans l’année.

Pourtant, il réussit à ramener la vie à son âme et à ses membres. Au matin, Gauvain était réveillé, au soir, il marchait sans difficulté, aussi sain qu’il l’avait été. Immédiatement, il annonça que l’armée se déplacerait. Il semblait sûr de lui alors qu’il leur annonçait la date et le lieu de leur prochaine bataille.

Cimourdain sentit le soulagement reposer son corps mieux que ne l’aurait fait le sommeil.

* * *

“J'étais déjà l’un d’entre eux,” avait dit Gauvain, tremblant, aux pâles lueurs de l’aube. “Je me retenais de bouger de toutes mes forces, car j’avais peur que mon prochain mouvement soit de vous agripper par le bras pour vous traîner dans la charrette, et je gardais la bouche close par peur des mots qui pourraient en sortir.”

“C’est fini maintenant,” dit Cimourdain.

“Oui, grâce à vous. Combien de fois me protégerez-vous ainsi de la mort ? Il me semble que je n’ai pas lieu de la craindre, tant que vous êtes à mes côtés.”

Cimourdain serra sa main et se promit que ce serait jusqu'à sa mort.


End file.
